


Late Night Snack Chats

by FearlessBenson



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessBenson/pseuds/FearlessBenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Olivia woke up alone in the middle of the night, she never expected to find her boyfriend and her son surrounded by cheerio castles and banana moats. But sometimes it takes late night snack chats for us to be able to tell the ones closest too us, how much they mean to us. Barson family fuff! Barba daddy! Established Barson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack Chats

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Barba Daddy, Barson family fluff for you enjoyment.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, I am also not making any money…how sad  
> Spanish translation from Barba to Noah:
> 
> "Te quiero a mi hijo"- "I love my son,"
> 
> "Mi hijo" - "My son,"

Olivia rolled over expecting to roll into the arms of her boyfriend, but was instead greeted with a cold pillow. "Rafi?" Calling for him she turned towards the door and noticed the light streaming in under the door way.

Checking the clock she noted it was only 2:30, "If he's still working, I might kill him." She mumbled under her breath, her body shivering as her feet touched the floor.

Clad in her NYPD shirt and his Harvard sweat pants she peaked into Noah's room noting the empty crib, following the light she made her way to the kitchen where she heard both her boys before she saw them.

Their laughter floated like music to her ears, "Shhh mi hijo, we don't want to wake our sleeping beauty."

Leaning her head against the door frame she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide her laughter. Rafael was sitting at the table across from Noah who was seated in his high chair. The tray was covered in cheerios, gold fish, and what she was guessing was half of a smashed banana and it appeared as though the other half of it was what was smeared across his face and into his hair.

Stepping closer to the kitchen table she could see that her boyfriend was not only gifted in the court room, but he was also an architect extraordinar with snack foods. He had built a small castle (flag and all) out of the cheerios, he even had multi-colored goldfish swimming in his banana moat.

Noah seemed engrossed in the fairytale his father was telling using his snack time goodies; "…but in the end the young prince returned to the kingdom and lived happily ever after with two people who loved him very much."

Olivia was sure if it wasn't for her son's laughter, she would have heard her heart breaking. Rafael always knew just what to say in in front of the jury, but he often struggled with saying the simplest of things to those closest to him.

Tickling his belly lightly she heard him whisper, "Te quiero a mi hijo."

Deciding to make herself known she walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

She swore she saw a blush creep up his cheeks, "Noah was hungry,"

Kissing his forehead, Olivia moved herself around the table to release Noah from his restraints. Picking him up, he laid his head on her shoulder. Laughing to herself she replied "Well, my boys do love their snack foods." Placing her hand on his arm, "I'm going to put him to bed, care to join me?"

Laying him in his crib Olivia used her hand to push his bangs still matted with banana out of his eyes, "Goodnight little man,"

Turning to look at Rafael again she grabbed his hand, "Thank you for taking care of him,"

"Always, I'll be to bed in just a moment." Kissing his cheek she walked towards the door knowing she should let them have their moment, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from their interaction.

Leaning over the rail on his tip-toes he placed a kiss to the toddler's head. It seemed as though he was deep in thought before he spoke so quietly she almost didn't hear him, "We may not live in a castle mi hijo, but we will always be your home."

Closing her eyes Olivia couldn't help the grin that spread across her face or the swelling of her heart. Slipping from the room she was beyond grateful for the chats her boys shared over late night snacks.


End file.
